The Perfect Accident
by T.T.rox
Summary: It's time for the World's most prestigious bash a.k.a the Fall Ball! The Titans are invited but everything isn't as simple as it seems. It's a bumpy road towards true love, can Star survive it? Mostly RobStar, lil' bit of BBRae.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but if I did, everyone would be paired up.

T.T.rox

Chapter One: Prologue

It was a regular day in the Titans' tower and the titans had nothing to do whatsoever. Suddenly, Beastboy came out with tons of board games and cards.

"Whose up for Poker!" Beastboy yelled.

"Not now Beastboy, I'm trying to meditate." explained Raven in her usual monotone voice.

"Please, tell me what is this game of poker?" asked Starfire.

"It's a great game card. So, who wants to play?" Beastboy asked impatiently.

"Hey, y'all look what we got." Cyborg shouted to them with Robin in tow.

Beastboy ran to meet them excitedly asking, "Whatcha got Cy!"

"Guess."

"Is it a new bag of tricks?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Is it a new game?" B.B. asked eagerly.

"Is it a new Kroglandesh used to capture Zorka berries?" Starfire asked hopefully. Every one turned to look at Star, who in turned sweat dropped.

"Uh, no we got invites to the place where they're having the Fall Ball. It's in Madison Square Garden!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Then Beastboy asked nervously, "Is it formal?"

"Of course it is," Robin turned away from Beastboy to address them all, "that means were going to have to go to the mall."

"I hate the mall," Raven murmured.

"Well to bad. I know that no one here has anything formal except me and Star." Robin explained.

"But I wish to recieve another one." Star asked hopefully.

"Okay Star."

"Well, ya know dudes were going to have to get up early the next morning." Beastboy said.

Then Cy ordered, "So you guys better set ya'll clocks. I ain't gonna be waiting for you."

"Just think in a few days were going to be around rich people!" (A/N: I bet you know who that was!)

And with that all the titans rolled their eyes at the changeling.

I hoped you enjoyed it! Please Read and Review!

The lovely,

T.T.rox


	2. The Mall

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Teen Titans or Hot Topic!

Enjoy the Story!

T.T.rox

Chapter 2: The Mall

"No not that Starfire." Raven groaned.

"But why not friend Raven?" Starfire and Raven were out looking for dresses for the Fall Ball.

"Because I hate pink and you know it."

"But pink goes so good with your skin tone." Raven just stared at her.

"Listen Star, I'm not like you. I can't wear certain things, and that right there," Raven pointed to the discarded article of clothing, "is one of them."

Star looked dejected for a minute then perked up. "But what about…..those beautiful dresses over there?" Raven just sighed, "It's identical to this one!"

"Hey dude, which one makes me look more man-ly-er, this one…or this one?" Beastboy asked Robin, showing him the two different bow ties.

"Beastboy, if you want Raven to notice you, just be yourself." Beastboy stared at Robin with a come-on-now look on his face. "Who said I wanted Raven's attention, mmm? Plus, girls don't like me. They like Cyborg and, unfortunately, you. I just got to be more like the two of you and I'll have girls lining up to date me."

"Whatever you say Beastboy." A few awkward minutes later Beastboy let out a frustrated sigh.

"If you _must_ know, my relationship with Rae is perfectly healthy."

"Um… Beastboy, what relationship." Robin asked unsurely.

"Yeah well… I don't see you and Star getting closer if you know what I mean."

"What? Me and Star! You've got to be joking."

"Oh, come off it dude! We all know you like her, except Star herself. It's _so_ obvious." Robin glared at the tuxedo in his hands then mumbled, "You… really think she doesn't know?" "Not unless you tell her," Just then Beastboy's eyes lit up, "Oh! I got it! You can help me get Star and you can help me get… this other girl" Robin just rolled his eyes.

Raven finally found a dress that both she and Star could agree on and now they were trying to find a dress for Star. The only problem was that they _all_ looked good on her and she couldn't decide.

"Oh! I can only pick one, but the mall of shopping is so vast and with so many items of clothes I cannot decide." "So… were going to be here longer." It was more of a statement then a question.

"I apologize for wasting your time, but I wish to be beautiful for Rob- I mean my date." Starfire turned away from Raven to hide her blush, but Raven saw it anyway.

"I knew it! I knew you liked Robin. Everyone did." Raven raised her eyebrows, waiting for Star to reply. "I do not! He is my friend, my teammate, but above all- my leader. I could not get intimate with my boss!"

"Sure you can, all you have to do is-"

"Please, Raven, I can not concentrate on the task at hand."

"Look, if you needed time to think you could have just asked. I'm going to go find the guys, so you need to make your decision quick if you know what I mean." Raven walked away with a smug grin on her face and her Hot Topic bag (That's a real place too). As soon has Raven was out of sight Starfire deflated, "I do not like Robin… I do not like Robin… I do not like Robin… Do I?

R&R please!

From the lovely,

T.T.rox


	3. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I am so sorry my chapters are so short, but my sister and I did not notice that we were writing short chaps. Well I just won't you to know that I will probably have 7 or 8 chaps. The last few chapters will be long!

T.T.rox

Chapter 3: The Kiss

"Yeah… yeah don't worry I'll pick you up… yeah 7:30… I'll pick you up then I'll go back to the tower and pick the guys up… yeah you always come first baby. Okay, love you. Bye."

"Dude, who were you talking to?" Beastboy came in asking Cyborg.

"Oh, my date."Cyborg snickered. "You got a date already?" Beastboy asked envying Cyborg. "Yeah!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Raven asked, entering the common room.

"We were talking about my many dates." Beastboy lied. "What! But we were-" Cyborg was shushed by Beastboy.

"Many dates, huh?" Raven asked, not believing him for a second.

"Yep! I got Debbie and Jocelyn and Kayla, and can't forget Amerie! Also it's-"

"Listen, I was going to ask you something but seeing as Cyborg's here and you won't shut up talking about your 'many dates' maybe I'll just _possibly_ ask you later." And with that note Raven got up and sauntered into the kitchen.

"Yo, man she's toying with you." Cyborg said jokingly. "I don't see any girls wanting to toy with you!" Cyborg just shook his head at Beastboy's lame comeback. The shape shifter got up and stormed out of the living room.

'_What Raven said at the mall of shopping was completely inaccurate. I do not like Robin. We are... I admit closer than others, but like. Possibly even love. I do not think so!' _Starfire was deep in thought as she rounded the corner of one of the many corridors that make up the Titans' Tower. On the opposite opening, however was none other than the boy that plagued her thoughts. Robin was also not watching where he was going. He was to busy looking at his bird-a-rang. So busy he bumped into Starfire, who fell on top of him. (A/N: AWW! How sweet!)

"Uh,sorry Star." Robin said nervously while helping Starfire up. "That's okay Robin, I should have been looking where I was going."

"Oh, okay, well… bye." Robin was about to walk away then Starfire thought fast and exclaimed, "Robin!"

"Yeah, Star?"

"Um, do you think you could do something for me?"

"Raven wait! Wait up!" Beastboy panted after the introvert. "What do you want? I need to meditate."

Oh well that's all good but when you said you'd ask me something but couldn't because Cyborg was there and I wouldn't shut up well those diversions aren't here any more so… ask away." Raven visibly stiffened and then said, "Oh… that. Well, I don't really remember…at the moment."

"Oh come on Rae! You know you remember."

"Well… uh I lost my… uh diary. Have you seen it?" Beastboy blinked then said, "No. Um… Rae how come you couldn't say it in front of Cy?"

"What? Oh! You must be talking about this afternoon! I thought you were… well never mind. The question is: do you have a date for that dance thing?" Raven asked, now completely calm, almost smug. Beastboy's eye's lit up. "No. Not official anyway. So who do you think I should go with?"

"Well it's not really my decision. Well… bye."

"What! That's it!" Beastboy said very panicky. "Yeah, bye." Raven turned but was stopped by Beastboy once again. "But you don't got a date and I haven't decided yet. So… why don't we just go together?"

"Now that's where you're wrong. I already have a date." Raven turned and walked to her room, leaving Beastboy alone in the hallway. "For some reason, I'm not so excited about this Fall Ball." Beastboy slammed his palm against his forehead and walked slowly back to his own room.

"So… what do you think?" Starfire turned around twice to give Robin an excellent view of everything.

"Oh… Star, that dress is so… beautiful." Robin breathed. "Are you kidding, I look like an adult zorcna in this dress!" (A/N: Star is so out of character!) "What's a zorcna?"

"That's not the point. The point is I'm fat!"

"But Star you're not fat."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"But you're one of the skinniest people I know. You're very skinny, very pretty." Now there was silence the room in the room. Star was now staring at Robin while he was staring at her.

You… really think I'm pretty?" Starfire asked timidly. Robin moved to stand next to Star and replied, "I think you're beautiful." (A/N: Now Robins OOC.) Starfire smiled at Robin despite her extremely red face and walked closer. Robin, on the other hand was practically glued to the floor. As Starfire walked closer to Robin she lightly planted a kiss on his lips. Now while their making out in Star's room Raven is walking up the stairs to Starfire's room.

"Starfire I need to talk to you… Starfire open up!" As Raven pushed the button to Star's room she said, "Star I need to… Oh, God!"

Hey guys! I hope you know that that was a pretty long chapter! (For me anyways.)

R&R please!

Over and out,

T.Trox


	4. The Club

Disclaimer: I am sorry guys but I don't know if I will have time to update my stories! If I took forever and a day to update this then I am sorry. School has started back from spring break and I most likely will have short chapters!

Over and out,

T.T.rox

Chapter 4: The Club

Raven stood there, frozen, gawking at Starfire and Robin in disbelief. Starfire pushed Robin off of her bed while blushing madly. "I…I… gotta go!" Robin said nervously while running out of there. "What were you thinking! Something could've happened if I didn't come in here." Raven yelled at Starfire after Robin was out of sight. "That was… the most amazing experience that has ever occurred to me."

"You're delusional."

"I am in love."

"I told you could date your boss." Raven replied smugly. That seemed to snap Starfire out of it, "I can not believe I did that!"

"What's the matter?" Raven asked suddenly serious. "I already have a date for the Fall Ball!" Starfire wailed.

"You mean to tell me I caught you in here making out with Robin on your bed and you already have a date for the Fall Ball!" Raven asked incredulously.

"I know it was wrong, but I could barely control my self."

"You know what you have to do right?"

"No."

"You have to tell your date and Robin the truth. It has to be before the Fall Ball though, because the later you tell the worst you feel."

"I can't believe Raven already has a date for the Fall Ball. I wonder who the lucky guy is." Beastboy said to himself, frustrated. "I shouldn't have acted like a jerk to her, Robin was right. I should have been my self."

"Yo, B.B.! I got the hook up to this club my girlfriend invited us to!" Cyborg screamed, bursting into Beastboy's room.

"Excellent for you dude." Beastboy replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious man, there's gonna be food, dancing, girls, lots of girls. Somebody's gonna get lucky tonight. Could be you, could be me, most likely me. I'm gonna go tell the others."

'_Hmm... Someone's gonna get lucky tonight huh?'_ Beastboy thought. "Well, maybe if I play my cards right, Raven can breakup with her date. And I got just the thing; all I need are two glasses, two bodies, and some music. But I know who I need. Robin.

Beastboy ran down the hall with an eager grin on his face. When he got down to Robin's room he didn't waste any time. He quickly pushed the button to Robin's room and ran inside. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Robin asked. "It's time to put our plan into action."

"So what do you think I should wear?" Raven asked Starfire when they were looking for something to wear for the club.

"How about this?"

"No! Those are pink leather pants!"

"Oh, well what do you have in your closet?"

"All I have is my uniform and my dress."

"You're welcome to search through my closet."

I doubt I'll find anything." Raven mumbled. She walked over to the closet and gasped. "Starfire your closet is as big as the hallway! How many clothes do you have!"

"There may be something in the back for you." Starfire said to Raven, ignoring her question. Raven grabbed something from the closet, overlooking the pink and orange stuff saying with a smile across her face, "Perfect."

"Isn't this the greatest club you've ever been to!" Cyborg yelled over the music.

"Oh, yeah it's the greatest." Raven said sarcastically.

"Well I guess I will go get my 'groove on'!" Starfire said and galloped away happily before any one could say anything.

"Well, I'll go checkout the bar." Robin said walking away.

"If he's gonna checkout the bar I'm gonna checkout the ladies." Beastboy said looking at Raven and walked away.

"Heh… I guess its just the two of us." Cyborg grinned at Raven.

"Now that's where you're wrong." Raven said walking away to a dark corner to read her book.

"Man, alone again, oh well." Cyborg said to himself while walking away to the D.J. table where his girlfriend was.

As the music played Star moved to the beat. "This song has a very catchy beat to it." Star said to herself. Then, Star felt a light tap on her shoulder and as soon as she turned around she was greeted with a kiss on the lips.

"Hey kid… kid!" Shouted the bar tender. "You gonna order something or what?"

"Oh… yeah. I'll have the Shirley temple, on the rocks." Robin replied

"You okay kid? You look you're in a daze."

"I'm just in love."

"Aren't you a little young to know what love is?

"No! I'm 16 going on 17." Robin said defensively.

"Whatever. So who is she? What does she look like?" The bar tender asked.

"Well, she has beautiful fiery, red hair. She has beautiful emeralds for eyes and she's the nicest person I've ever met." Robin said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Hey, that's Starfire from the Teen Titans right?"

"Yes."

"Yeah well, she's over there kissing another guy."

"What!" Robin quickly got up from the bar to see what the alien girl was up to. "Starfire who is-" But Robin was cut off by Speedy's voice.

"Oh, hey Robin. I didn't know you were here?" Speedy asked him.

"Speedy what are you doing here?" Robin asked furious and clueless at the same time.

""I heard about this hot, new club and decided to come."

"No, I mean what you are doing with Starfire."

"Oh, I just saw her dancing here alone and thought she needed a dance partner. Plus we are synchronizing are outfits for the Fall Ball." Speedy said full of pride.

"You must be mistaken, Starfires my date."

"Please, Robin, aim lower." Speedy said coldly. Before anyone could stop him Robin punched Speedy to the ground.

"Is that low enough?" Robin retorted. Then Speedy punched Robin back. Before you knew they were scrambling on the floor over one girl. Through few kicks, punches, and bites, Until Starfire finally broke up the two idiots.

"Stop it now!" Star yelled furiously.

"Starfire, what is this all about!" Robin asked.

"Okay, well a few days ago Speedy asked me to be his date to the Fall Ball, because I thought you did not like me."

"So what happened yesterday meant nothing to you?" Robin asked.

"_What_ happened?" An also clueless Speedy asked. Before Starfire could react Robin was already out the door.

I hope you liked it! I am so sorry I took forever to update.

From the lovely,

T.T.rox


	5. The Apology

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything related.

Thank you for my reviewers! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: The Apology

"Please!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." Beastboy huffed indignantly and crossed his arms at the mind reader.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"News flash, Beastboy, I just did."

"But fate is calling Rae!"

"Now that's just dumb Beastboy."

"Puh-leeze!"

"I said NO!" A very annoyed Raven hissed.

"Fine." A disappointed Beastboy mumbled. As soon as Beastboy uttered the last word, Cyborg walked in.

"How's Robin?" Beastboy asked, a little too curious.

"Not good." Replied Cyborg glumly.

"Dude, what are we going to do? I tried everything: puppets, story time, even my jokes!"

"Beastboy, Robin isn't a baby. Plus who wants to here your jokes?" Raven remarked who was very annoyed.

"Nuh-on! My jokes have gotten better. Did you hear the one about the-"

"Guys, could you stop fighting for one minute please! Were here to talk about Robin and Star?" Cyborg said raising his voice.

"Okay." Beastboy and Raven replied in unison. At that the 3 titans separated to think themselves.

"Oh, what am I to do?" Starfire asked herself pacing. "Maybe I should go apologize now."

"No, yes, no, yes, oh! What do I do?" Starfire said while walking back and forth to her door.

"I shall apologize now!" Starfire said finally making up her mind.

"I can't believe Star would do such a horrible thing." Robin said to himself.

"I mean, Star, is the nicest, prettiest, funniest girl I know. Oh! What am I thinking? I can't think those things about her!" _(Knock, knock)_

"Who is it?" Robin asked already knowing who it was.

"It is me, Starfire." Star said so timidly, you could barely hear her.

"Come in." Robin barked back.

"Well, I… like what you did with your room." Star said trying to spark up a conversation.

"Cut the crap, Star, why did you come!"

"I just wanted to say I am so sorry for what I did to you and Speedy."

"There's no excuse for what you did! You lead me on!" And with that Starfire left Robin's room, sobbing.

"Okay, all I have to do is call up my dear friends Katie and Kori and I'm set for operation get Rae to be date." Beastboy thought evilly.

-On the phone-

"Yeah I know… yes… $50.00… yeah make Raven jealous… yes, Madison Garden… be there at 8:00… of course it's formal Katie… yeah, it will have food, Kori… okay, bye… see you there."

"Yes!" Beastboy yelled so loud the people in Japan could here him.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos."

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos."

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos."

"Azarath, metrio-" _(Knock, knock)_

"Who is it?" Raven asked slightly annoyed.

"Starfire." Star replied while crying. Raven could tell she was crying so she immediately opened her door.

"Star, what's wrong?" Raven asked with concern in her voice.

"I have lost Robin forever! I tried to make everything better but failed horribly!" Starfire sobbed uncontrollably. And for the first time Raven hugged Starfire by herself.

I finally finished the story! Sorry for taking so long. And don't worry I will have everyone together by the end.

From the lovely,

T.T.rox


	6. Getting Ready

This is finally the 6th chapter of 'The Perfect Accident'!

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update soon, but my internet was down.

Disclaimer: I don't Teen Titans or anything apart of it.

Enjoy,

T.T.rox

Chapter 6: Getting Ready

"Well, it looks like this is the big day. The day of the Fall Ball." Robin said to himself while putting on his bowtie.

"I know I'm going to have a bad time. I might as well not even go. But then I don't want to keep Katherine waiting. Oh, who am I kidding! I don't like her like that. I just got her to make Star jealous. I don't think I'm ready for this." He thought unsurely.

_With Beastboy..._

"I can't wait to wow Rae! She is going to be so jealous." Beastboy said, apparently he was the exact opposite of Robin.

"I wonder what Raven's wearing. I bet it's something cute for her date." Beastboy thought with a disgusted look on his face. "Well, who ever her date is I bet he isn't half as good looking as moi."

"Well, I guess we just have to wait and see." Beastboy took one last look at himself in the mirror. "I look great!"

_With Raven..._

"It looks like the day is finally here." Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"I wonder what Star is wearing. She refused to tell me what it was." Raven looked at herself again in the mirror. "I look ridiculous. Oh well, it's all I have. Am I getting fat! I need to meditate. I'm starting to sound like a ditzy blonde." (A/N: I didn't mean to offend anyone if I did. Really, I have blonde friends and they are in the gifted. Go figure! )

_With Star..._

"Oh, I do not think I can do this. Robin is angry at me and I do not like Speedy that way." Starfire said so worried that she was putting on her nylons the wrong way.

"I did something that not even the prayers of X'hal can fix it. Hmm… should I wear the purple shoes or the pink ones?" Starfire asked her pet, Silkie. And in return he snorted at her to tell her the pink ones were a go.

"Silkie, you always make me happy when I felling the down in the dumps." Starfire said while picking Silkie up.

"But what am I going to do about Robin and Speedy?" Now, he couldn't answer her so he ran under her bed.

"Oh, I have to think fast because… the ball is in 10 earth minutes!" Starfire shrieked and looked at her clock and ran to get her dress.

_With Cyborg..._

"Gotta go and get my date, gotta go and get my date!" Cyborg sang to himself, quite badly if you ask me.

"Man, I can't wait to hit the dance floor and the food table. I bet they got fancy food like snails or caviar. This bowtie is looking mighty sharp. What am I saying? _I_ make it look sharp!" Cyborg thought high mindedly.

_In the living room..._

"So, B.B., you ready to hit the dance floor with your date-"

"You mean date_s_." Beastboy corrected him emphasizing the's' on the end.

"Right… your dates. Well I'm going to see if the other ones are ready." Cyborg said trying to get away from B.B. before he kept talking about his 'dates'.

"You do that!" Beastboy called back.

_In the car..._

"So, everyone ready for the Fall Ball?" Beastboy asked trying to start a conversation. But in turn everyone ignored him, with Raven reading a book, Robin listening to a C.D., and Star just looking out the window (Cyborg driving).

"Fine then. Don't listen to me." Beastboy said now grumpy. Then for the rest of the ride was silence except for Beastboy saying that he had to use the restroom.

"This is going to be a long ride." Raven said to no one in particular.

Well there it is and again I am so sorry that I took so long to update.

From the lovely,

T.T.rox


	7. The Fall Ball

Hello Peoples! I am so sorry that I didn't update but I had writers block and the internet was down. - -

Enjoy,

T.T.rox

CHAPTER: 6

THE FALL BALL

_Previously on the Perfect Accident... Raven said it was going to be a long ride._

_Now for the fun things._

_With the gang... _

"Okay, now where are Kori and Katie. Oh, there they are now." Beastboy said out loud to himself.

"Try not to be too jealous." Beastboy said winking at Raven, then walking away. While in turn Raven just sweat dropped.

The car ride was unusually silent, except for Beastboy asking were they there yet. And quite frankly Cyborg was tired of it.

"Okay, ya'll I'm tired of this; ya'll need to get ya dates and work out your nasty little problems. Go on, get!" Cyborg yelled at all of them. And in turn they all scattered.

'That's how you work 'em.' He thought silently.

_With Raven..._

"Really hoping he doesn't show." Raven said to just herself. They had arrived at the Fall Ball and Raven was waiting out on the ivy coated balcony for her date. She continually checked her watch every four or five minutes—it read 8:09.

"Wow Raven, you look great." Colten, her date who had seemingly popped out of nowhere, said to her looking her up down.

It was true to, her dress did look beautiful. It was a glittery, shade of black that went down to her calves. The dress had short sleeves that also had ruffles at the ends. Her clothing made a wrapping like gesture around her lithe form and had ruffles at the bottom that set off a nice accent to the dress.

(A/N: Look people I am not very goods at describing clothes so use your imagination.)

"Um… thanks." Raven replied blushing a bit. The adolescence that stood in front of her had on a plain black and white tux. His skin was a light shade of tan and he had green eyes that complimented his dark auburn hair.

"So, shall we dance?" He said grinning a bit that would make most girl fall to their feet. But Raven wasn't most girls.

Raven had to admit that he was pretty cute and he obviously knew how to treat a lady so she said,

"Okay."

_With Robin..._

"Hello… hello… hello!" Robin's date shouted at him.

"Are you even listening to me?" Alex shouted again, but louder this time.

"Oh, sorry Al. I was just..."

"Thinking about Starfire?" She asked obviously knowing what he was thinking about.

"Look I know that you really like her but you have to forget about her; she is obviously having more fun with Speedy. She turned around and showed him Starfire laughing at something Speedy said in her ear.

"You know what, your right Alex. You always seem to bring me back up when I'm down. Now I see why you've been my best friend my whole life." Smiling, Robin took Alex's arm and stirred her to the dance floor.

_With Beastboy…_

"Okay guys, you know the deal. After tonight, when Raven falls head over heels for me, I pay you—and only then!" Beastboy whispered frantically. The girls, his supposed dates, rolled their eyes simultaneously at his nervousness.

"Don't worry," Katie said in bored tone.

"Yeah, we _are_ the best you know," Kori added. The green changeling nodded his head but stiffened when he saw Raven and her date enter the room from the balcony entrance.

"Okay, positions girls!" Grabbing their arms, Beastboy began to walk, the girls fawning over his every move.

"And so then I said," Beastboy raised his voice so that he was sure Raven would hear him, "that isn't my girlfriend; that's just an ordinary cow!" The two girls howled at his lame half joke as Raven turned around to glare at him, a vein popping as she did so.

"Do you think that you could talk a little louder Beastboy? I can still hear myself think," she growled.

The green boy grinned at her before replying, "I'm sorry Rae; my guest and seem to be having a little too much fun." The dark haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Do you think that you could have a little 'too much fun' somewhere else? You're embarrassing me!" she hissed at him. Beastboy ignored her and turned back to his dates to tell another un-funny joke. Raven growled before grabbing Colten's arm and stomping off to another part of the throng of people.

_With Starfire..._

"Star do you wanna dance?" Speedy asked her snapping her out of her trance. "Oh and must I add that you look beautiful." Starfire was wearing a sleeveless dress that went just below her knees. It was a light purple, almost lavender but not quite. It was ruffled at the bottom and had a rhinestone pattern around the border.

"Um… yes. That would be most joyous." Starfire said smiling at him.

"So what are you thinking about?" Speedy asked arching an eyebrow at the alien.

"I don't-"

"Aw, come on Star. I know your thinking about something in that beautiful head of yours." Starfire blushed at this.

"Oh, Speedy I have let you down as a date and a friend. I am truly sorry." And after Starfire said that she pushed Speedy out the way and ran to a table to think about what she just did.

(A/N: Look people I am sorry to the Cyborg fans but I have writers block on Cyborg and it is 11:49 at night so I will have to skip Cyborg's point of view and go back to Raven and her date. Sorry! )

_With Raven..._

"You're a great dancer, Raven." Colten complimented her.

"Stop, your making me blush." Raven murmured to her self.

"Wow I made Raven blush." Colten said obviously hearing her remark. Raven looked at him surprised.

"You weren't-" Raven attempted to say, but was cut of by Colten's lips on hers.

"Wow. That was a little forward." Raven replied with wide, indigo eyes. However, what they did not know was pair of forest green eyes burning with jealousy was watching them.

"Um… Beastboy your punch just spilled all over my Louie Vatone fuchsia dress." Katie yelled at him.

I hope you all liked my story. And yes I made everyones date nice except for BB's.

From the lovely,

T.T.rox


	8. The perfect Dance Pt1

**Please Read This! **

Hello peoples. I just wanted to thank all of my fav reviewers. I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that I will be ending the story soon. I know, pity. The good news is that I will be writing a new story soon! Yay! Also this chapter is all about Beastboy and Raven so if you are a total Star and Rob fan it's understandable if you want to skip this chappie. (Don't feel bad, I would skip it if I were you! )

From the lovely,

T.T.rox

Chapter: 8

The Perfect Dance Pt.1

_Previously on The Perfect Accident...Beastboy is very jealous. Starfire is confused. Robin is clueless about Starfire liking him._

_With Beastboy..._

"Um… Beastboy your punch just spilled on my Louie Vatone fuchsia dress. Some people are so rude." Katie insuated to Beastboy.

"Oh, sorry Katie. I have to go to… uh… the bathroom." Beastboy thought fast.

_With Raven..._

"Raven can I ask you something?" Colten asked with a serious tone in his voice.

"Um… yeah, sure." Raven replied.

"Will you-"

"Raven! Get over here now!" Beastboy yelled at her.

"What now Beastboy?" Raven asked very annoyed with Beastboy's interruption.

"Oh, sorry Colten, but it's a _special _bond between _best _friends." Beastboy said smugly, emphasizing the words special and best.

"What is this about Beastboy? Because, if you haven't noticed, I have a date and you have a- oh excuse me but did I say _a_ date? I meant _dates_!" Raven snapped making the punch bowl explode. Even a blind and deaf person could tell she was angry.

"Look Raven, I'm sorry about how I bragged to you and the guys about my _many _dates. It was all a joke. I just paid a couple of girls to pose as my dates. I just wanted you to like me.

"You… like… me?" Raven asked as she was loss for words for the first time in her life.

"Of course I like you. I wouldn't have gone to all this trouble to impress you if I didn't like you." Beastboy assured her.

"So… you wanna… you know… dance with me?" Beastboy asked as red as a tomato.

"Oh, well… I guess so." Raven said just as red as Beastboy was. And with that she let him take her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

_On the dance floor..._

_(It is a slow song they are dancing to) _

"You know Beastboy, when you asked me to the Fall Ball and I said I had already had a date. Yeah… I didn't have one. I lied because you just mad me so mad about your _many_ dates." Raven confessed to Beastboy with a scarlet colored face.

"Uh, Raven?" Beastboy asked her.

"Yes?" Raven replied back, snapping out of her trance.

"If you lied about you having a date then is Colten really your date or is he… a cousin!" Beastboy asked eagerly, hoping he was not the only one who lied about having a date.

"No, he's real. I found him at my poetry club after I told you about me having a date. I know, it was stupid."

"It wasn't stupid. Actually I think it was the most coolest thing a girl has ever done just to impress me. Well, actually it's the only thing a girl has ever done to impress me." Beastboy replied back.

"Um, Raven, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to… you know… be an… item?" Beastboy asked nervously.

"Uh, yeah… I guess." Raven said just as nervous. So nervous that a nearby lamp just blew up. Beastboy smiled at her nervousness.

"SWEET!" Beastboy yelled.

"Uh, Beastboy you know we still have dates?" Raven reminded him.

"Well… then lets just ditch em'" Beastboy suggested Raven. She just stared at him for a minute and said,

"I like your thinking." Raven replied. And with that they took off to the balcony.

* * *

Well, that's _finally_ the end of this chapter. Please read and review!

From the lovely,

T.T.rox


	9. Author's Note!

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE!_**

**I am so sorry about the delay in chapters but I have serious writers block! So what I need you to do, my faithful readers, is help me come up with chapter 9. Chapter 9 is about Robin and Starfire getting together. And I need ideas on how to do that. So please review. Also, just so you review I will not update until I get at least 4 reviews. You hear that? Four reviews! Also should Speedy be a jerk or really, really like her. If Speedy really likes her then the story goes on longer. I'm just saying!**

**Read and review,**

**T.T.rox **


End file.
